


Entertainment

by Snailythefan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i think, slightly OOC, um yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailythefan/pseuds/Snailythefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuru is bored, Komaeda just wants to be helpful.</p><p>Somehow they end up in Izuru’s apartment.</p><p>(first posted it on my Tumblr, finally posted it here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

Being bored was a terrible, terrible problem for Izuru. Nothing seemed to entertain him long enough. Annoyed, he stared through the window at a group of students who seemed to be having fun outside while playing baseball.

Such a sport was boring for the long haired man. He was an ace at it, and by definition, it was completely boring to him. Most things were boring to him, he was a professional in all them anyway, what was the point anymore?

"Kamukura-kun? What are you doing here so late?" A familiar voice made Izuru snap out of his thoughts. Turning around, he stared at the owner of the voice.

Nagito Komaeda, the super luckster, had entered the empty classroom where Izuru was. Still wearing his long coat and with his white hair messy as always, the other boy awaited for an answer with a slight smile.

"I was bored… But what else is new?" He wasn’t in a good mood today, and had even less patience for the albino. "Go away" said Izuru as a command.

Komaeda looked disappointed. “As I thought… People like me aren’t worthy of being in your presence, Kamukura-kun. I was expecting to be able to help you with your boredom, but I’m useless once again…”

This kind of stuff was the thing Izuru hated the most about Nagito Komaeda. His self-loathing was annoying and pissed him off.

But what he hated the most was that the albino had an evident crush on him since the day they met, when Izuru introduced himself as ‘The embodiment of hope’. It was a stupid title, but Junko insisted that he introduced himself like that.

And apparently Komaeda had a thing for hope. Some kind of obsession.

And Izuru hated that. 

Suddenly a devious idea came to his mind. 

Perhaps… He could get entertained in some way.

"… You could help me" said the long haired boy.

"E-Eh?"

"With my boredom, I mean. You could be helpful"

A smile spread along Komaeda’s face.

"Anything for you, Kamukura-kun!"

He’s so predictable, thought Izuru.

-

Izuru had a room in Hope’s peak dorms, and was the only place he could stay. Being constantly watched by the principal and his committee, Izuru was asked to live in the dorms. It’s not like he had any other choice anyway.

He opened his door, and turned on the lights.

"W-Woah… To be allowed in your room, Kamukura-kun, it’s such a honor!"

"…I guess"

The albino was so annoying with his worshipping, couldn’t he just shut up already?

Silence fell between the two while Komaeda admired Izuru’s room. It was a neat place (he even had his own bathroom), but it looked a bit empty. A bed and a shelf that had a few books on it were the only things in it.

Well… Enough suspense for now, thought the black haired man.

Komaeda sat on the bed, feeling the sheets, with the look of a excited puppy.

That look on his face was…

Disgusting.

The albino faced Izuru, and in a overly excited tone he asked

"Kamukura-kun, how can I help you then? Do you want to play cards? A-Ah! That probably is a terrible idea, my luck would mess up the game… Maybe we could watch a movie, that’ll be nice, don’t you think? Or maybe we could-"

"Shut up!"

And Komaeda immediately did.

He looked surprised, but willingly to do anything the other commanded. Just as expected from him, was the thought that Izuru had while staring at Komaeda, who started to fidget nervously with his fingers.

It was time to do what they had come to do in the first place.

Izuru got closer to Komaeda, and sat besides him on the bed. A blush spread through the albino’s cheeks, and realizing that, he turned away from Izuru.

"Look at me" said Izuru, and Komaeda slowly turned to face him.

Scarlet eyes stared at pale green ones.

"I need some sort of entertainment and you are-" Izuru put a hand on Komaeda’s thight, causing the albino to flinch slightly and his eyes to open wide. "-going to be just that"

The expression on Komaeda’s face was priceless, he was completely red and apparently he was trying to say something to Izuru, but only incoherent mumbling came from his lips.

"Kamu- I don’t- I mean- Wha-wha-wha-what?" 

Izuru pushed Komaeda into the bed, and soon he was on top of him.

The albino was speechless and they both stared at each other.

"K-Kamukura-kun…" With a nervous tone, Komaeda tried to get free from Izuru’s grip, but proved useless against the black haired man’s strength.

"P-Please I- Kamukura, you shouldn’t-!"

Izuru raised an eyebrow and kept staring at the other boy.

"What’s the matter? I thought you’d like the idea of being used by me"

Komaeda stayed silent for a moment.

"Filth like me shouldn’t be able to be in this level of intimacy with you…" Finally said the boy in a whisper.

There it was, Komaeda’s self-loathing in his highest level.

Izuru let out a groan as he got off Komaeda.

"You’re an idiot" said Izuru as he started to unbutton his coat. "Strip for me"

"W-What? But Kamukura-kun, I just-"

"I said ‘strip for me’, so shut up and do it"

Komaeda said nothing, but did as Izuru commanded, even if he was bit hesitant.

As Komaeda took off his clothes, Izuru realized the other was even thinner than he had originally thought. Then, the albino slowly stripped himself off his shirt and tossed it away, along with his coat.

Izuru simply stared at the white milky skin Komaeda had, and wondered if it was even possible for someone to be so pale.

Izuru threw away his own coat into the pile of clothes, and his tie and shirt followed shortly.

Both of them undressed slowly, Komaeda perhaps as slowly as possible.

"Hurry up" said the long haired man, as he slid his pants off, and was left only in his briefs.

Then Komaeda stopped undressing himself in order to admire every single bit of Izuru’s (almost) naked body. The boy thought it was the most wonderful view ever, and that he truly was lucky.

After that Komaeda, no longer hesitant, stripped himself off his pants as quickly as possible, but only left his underwear on.

They both stared at each other’s body, and Izuru realized that thanks to the albino’s pale skin his face was completely red due to his blush.

It was sorta… Cute. What a useless trait, thought Izuru.

"Listen up" said Izuru as he got closer to the white haired boy "I’m going to do with you as I please"

Komaeda gave a little nod.

"Good. Lay on the bed"

Obediently, Komaeda did as instructed. His heart was pounding loudly when Izuru got on top of him again, and as their lips got closer, his breath gave little pauses.

"Kamukura… I may be in love-"

Predicting what Komaeda was about to say, Izuru kissed him in order to stop those words. It was already annoying to know for a fact that Nagito loved him, but to hear those words from the other’s lips would be too much.

Komaeda was hesitant for a second, but reciprocated eagerly the kiss, and opened his mouth slightly, giving Izuru the perfect chance to slid his tongue inside.

Komaeda moaned as he felt the hands of the long haired man wandering through his waist. He shivered in pleasure thanks to Izuru’s touch, and as he rubbed a nipple with his thumb, the albino let out a gasp, breaking the kiss Izuru was giving him.

"Nn-aah… Your touch feels amazing, Kamukura-kun…" Said the boy, panting a little. The long haired man could feel how Nagito’s dick started to react. 

"Is that so..?" Izuru leaned down and gave Komaeda a nice placed hickey, to which he responded with little moans. 

"There, you’re marked now" the red eyed man placed a hand on Komaeda’s cheek. "And if we’re going to continue, you should call me Izuru"

Looking a bit insecure, Komaeda tested the name on his lips. “Izuru-kun…?”

Izuru gave a little nod “Yeah, just like that”

Being still on top of Nagito, Izuru started grinding on him, feeling Komaeda’s erection against his own through the fabric of their underwear. The friction felt good even though they were merely grinding and their arousal grew with each moment.

Komaeda’s moans were needy and he tried to cover his mouth in order to stay as quiet as possible, but Izuru wouldn’t let that happen.

"Don’t… Don’t cover your mouth… Ah… I want to hear those dirty noises of yours…" said Izuru with a smirk, as he rocked harder his hips on Nagito’s cock to get more friction for himself.

Obediently, the albino did as he had been told, and let his gasps and moans come out naturally.

"Ah… I-Izuru please! …Hn!"

The long haired man let out a few breathy gasps “W-What do you want? U-Uh?”

Komaeda held onto Izuru’s neck with his arms and gave him sloppy kisses, and paused only to whisper “Please… Fuck me…”

While it was tempting, Izuru didn’t liked the idea of giving Nagito what he wanted.

He got off Komaeda, and while the albino stayed on his back, Izuru kneeled on his face.

"Maybe I’ll do if you suck me off"

Wasting no time, Nagito slid down Izuru’s briefs, freeing his hard and already dripping cock. Komaeda stared in awe, took a deep breath, and started to lick from the tip to the base slowly, as he tasted the salty precum of the other.

Izuru gasped at the slick feeling of the albino’s tongue, and he had to restrain himself from bucking his hips into Nagito’s mouth. 

Komaeda circled his tongue around the head, closed his lips around the member and moved his head forward, taking as much of Izuru’s as he could. 

"O-Oh!" The long haired man held onto the soft hair of the albino, and followed the motion of Komaeda as he bobbed his head.

The mouth of the other was warm, wet and fuck it felt amazing, the sensation sent waves of pleasure he hadn’t experienced before and Izuru couldn’t help but let out some moans and jerk his hips forward to get a bit deeper on Nagito’s throat.

Komaeda didn’t mind, even though breathing proved to be difficult while someone was shoving a dick in your mouth, but this was Izuru, and Komaeda wanted nothing but to satisfy the other so even if he gagged he would let Izuru fuck his mouth, and oh it was worth it, thanks to the view of the most talented student in Hope’s peak panting and moaning with lust in his eyes.

"Ooh, Komaeda… Finally you’ve put your- aah! -mouth into good use" Izuru thrusted and thrusted into the albino’s mouth while he caressed his white hair, and he could feel how close he was to climax. Komaeda sucked and let out moans that felt so good against his member, and with a last deep thrust, Izuru’s back arched as he spilled his cum inside the albino’s mouth, which tried his best to not spit anything. Izuru let go of Nagito’s head and with a wet pop Izuru’s cock leaved his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva from the tip to the other’s lips and Komaeda quickly swallowed Izuru’s cum. The albino was panting and coughed a little, but he had a slight smile on his face and drool rolling down his lips. “Izuru-kun, I really like your taste… It’s delicious”

Panting, Izuru petted Komaeda’s hair.

"Good… You’ve been good… And I’ll give you a reward for that"

Izuru got off the bed, and went to the bathroom to quickly retrieve a little bottle of lube he had, and then came back to the bed. 

"Take those off now" said Izuru, referring to Komaeda’s underwear, to which the albino happily obliged. Izuru popped the cap of the lube and squeezed some into his fingers. Komaeda propped himself up on his elbows, and stared at Izuru with an expectant look in his face.

Out of genuine curiosity, Izuru asked “Ever done this before, Komaeda?”

The other blushed slightly and replied “Not really, w-well not with someone else at least” 

"Huh, so you finger yourself then… Interesting" saying that, Izuru pressed one finger against Komaeda’s entrance, and in anticipation the albino let out a whine. "I-Izuru-kun..!"

"Be patient, would you?" Said Izuru as he slid one slick finger inside Komaeda "You wouldn’t want to get hurt, isn’t it?"

The albino let out a whimper “A-Aaah…!”

One finger stroked Nagito’s inner walls, and while he was accustomed to the feeling of intrusion inside of him, this time it was completely different. Izuru, the boy he idolized and adored was fingering him, something he had only fantasized with. A second finger was slid in and he couldn’t help but hiss out a curse when Izuru started to scissor his digits inside.

"O-Oh! Fuck!” While Izuru stretched his ass, Komaeda felt the need to stroke his hard and throbbing (and neglected) erection. It hurt, but he resisted the urge because he assumed Izuru wouldn’t like if he did anything without his command. 

Izuru ventured a third finger inside, and Komaeda felt him brush against that sweet spot inside of him “Ooh g-god, Izuru!”

Izuru raised an eyebrow “Stretching your ass is so easy, you know? How long you’ve been playing with yourself?”

Trying to form coherent thoughts while the other’s fingers rubbed his prostate, Komaeda moaned before giving him an answer “A few months- a-ah! Maybe?”

Suddenly, Izuru’s fingers where gone and the albino whined at the loss.

"Then, enough preparation I suppose"

Positioning himself between Komaeda’s thights, Izuru pressed his dick against the albino’s entrance. 

Komaeda whimpered and raised himself in order to give Izuru kisses all over his jaw and neck. “Please Izuru! D-Do it..!”

The black haired man held Komaeda’s face and gave him a deep kiss in a somehow tender way.

"Ah… I-Izuru hurry…"

Slowly, Izuru pushed himself inside of Nagito, stretching him as nothing ever had. The other could only gasp and cling to the other’s neck. He moaned into his ear and Izuru closed his eyes shut as he felt Komaeda’s warmth around him.

"Hngh… Komaeda, y-you…" Izuru moaned when he finally was all the way inside the albino.

The other seemed to choke with his words, and only incoherent little whines came from his mouth.

For a few moments they didn’t move. Komaeda was still getting used to the sensation, and Izuru (surprisingly) waited for Komaeda to be ready.

"It feels, a-ah, w-weird… " finally came Nagito’s voice, soft as a whisper.

"… You feel good…" replied Izuru, also in a whispering tone.

"Hah..?" Komaeda grinned with a great blush spread across his face. He kissed Izuru again, leaving a trail of saliva when he stopped and relaxed his body.

"Izuru-kun, please, move- Aaah!"

Not letting the albino finish his phrase, Izuru moved his hips. “Oh…!" Komaeda felt more than good, it was amazing.

"Ah! F-fuck..! Izuru, Izuru, Izuru…!” Nagito gasped and moaned underneath the other while he thrusted with a quick pace. Izuru pressed their bodies together and Komaeda was grateful of the friction his throbbing cock was receiving that way.

“Yes, oh yes! Izuru-kun, p-please, go- Aaah!- deeper!”

Izuru rocked his hips harder and let out a groan as he felt Nagito’s walls get tighter as he hit against his prostate.

Komaeda was a moaning mess. A grin decorated his face and he was drooling, his half-lid eyes never leaving Izuru’s scarlet ones. Izuru couldn’t help but to think the face of the albino was really erotic, fuck, he wanted Nagito to always look like this, always to look at him like this. Those thoughts made Izuru thrust harder and deeper into the albino, and as Komaeda tried to keep up with Izuru’s pace, he rocked his body along with each deep stroke. Izuru had to admit Nagito’s noises that were mostly “Yes! A-Ah! You’re- oh god- so w-wonderful Izuru! Truly wonderful! Hngh, right there-! Aaah!” were really satisfying.

Izuru grabbed Nagito’s member and started to pump it at a steady pace.

Komaeda whimpered in pleasure because finally his erection was getting attention from Izuru. His toes curled, and a few tears rolled down his face as he felt how close he was to finish. The albino couldn’t form coherent sentences anymore so all he could say was “Izu… I-Izuuuu… Ah, ahhhh….”.

Izuru was close too, his pace became faster and only their moaning could be heard all around the room.

Suddenly, Komaeda finally reached climax with a last scream of the other’s name. “Izuru…!” And he spilled all over the long haired man’s hand. Komaeda could see stars as he rode until the last drop got out.

His inner walls clenched around Izuru, and that was the last thing that made Izuru cum too. “N-Nagito!”

The albino felt how Izuru’s warm and sticky semen filled him. 

The two became a panting mess and they shared their afterglow, Nagito still clinging at Izuru, and the red eyes man rested his face on Komaeda’s neck with his eyes closed, still light headed after the intensity of all they had done.

"… Izuru-kun, I’m so happy…" Komaeda whispered in the other’s ear.

"…Hm…?" 

"…I love you, Izuru… You finally called me by my name…"

Izuru stayed silent.

He separated from the albino and laid next to him on the bed. Still panting, Nagito got up from bed but Izuru stopped him, grabbing him by his arm. 

"….Stay with me" Izuru said with his red eyes calm as ever.

"… Can I really stay with you?"

"….yes…"

Komaeda laid next to him, and Izuru held him close by wrapping his arm around him.

"…I love you, Izuru-kun…"

Izuru said nothing. Nagito stared at him with a sad smile. After a few moments like this, Nagito fell asleep in his arms.

Izuru stayed awake for a few minutes more, petting Nagito’s hair.

"…I have no interest in you, Nagito"

He whispered.

He was sure the boy sleeping beside him hadn’t heard him. He wish he had.

Maybe if I keep repeating it, I’ll convince myself. He thought.

Finally, he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing acceptable Smut wowie (♥ω♥*) and yes, of course it had to be KamuKoma, why not
> 
> (づ￣ ³￣)づ Shout out to Kuro for being my beta-reader this time


End file.
